Shadows of Haunt: Our Prison
by RacerMau
Summary: "At first I felt nothing, then a little whisper of something, and then my eyes opened." A vintage pizzeria is given new life. A gang of characters return, in more ways than one. A paradise becomes a prison.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction, it's been a while. But now that summer has arrived, RacerMau is back! I've been in the FNAF fandom for a while, so it's time to contribute. Originally, the story had Bonnie's perspective, but I changed it to Freddy, for now anyway. I'll probably have several POVs. It's easier to write a character when you relate to them. Freddy is calm and takes things seriously, and then you have hyper fun-loving Bonnie. This should be interesting to write. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness. Static. Strange white lines blending with shadows and lights. With the opening of a new pizzeria, came the writing of a new chapter in a tragic story.

Colors fought their way forward. Two blue eyes slowly clicked open.

Freddy swiveled his head. He knew he had been moved from somewhere else, to somewhere new. Bigger. Better. As Freddy took in his surroundings, his ears twitched. He wasn't alone! His friends were there! One by one, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy awoke. Freddy was the first to "speak". "It's dark. Must be night. Good. The dark is best for observation."

The animatronics didn't use their voice boxes to talk; those had programmed words, saved for the day. A communications hardware was embedded in each of them. The bots could send a sentence or two at a time to whichever of the characters they selected. The hardware had proved to be a bit glitchy; often affecting electrical devices nearby like lights and cameras. But that had never really been a problem in the day time. Only one power outage had occured so far.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Bonnie wondered aloud. "We don't know how long it will be until our work starts again." Now Foxy decided to contribute. "Aye, we'll be a scouting party in this new pizza place. Mapping out just how much bigger and better this establishment is. Let's try this hall to our right."

Everyone proceeded to step off the stage and started off down the hallway. _That was a bit out of character. Maybe Foxy was trying to get on my nerves by acting like he's in charge._ The animatronics went down the hallway, passing the restrooms. There was a door at the end, with a sign that read "Parts & Service". Freddy slowly opened the door. It was an empty room, with some wires hanging down from the ceiling. Nothing interesting. Freddy backed out and went to the left, where there was another hall. "Wow! They have FOUR party rooms!" exclaimed Chica.

"Sounds like we'll be busy!" Bonnie chuckled. "This place is awfully big for just the four of us."

Freddy peered down the hallway. There seemed to be one more room at the end. Inside were a few unpacked boxes and a desk. On this desk rested a rolled up poster, a moniter, a phone, and an unplugged fan. "Interesting," said Freddy.

"Hmmm, I'd rather not linger in here. We should be getting back to our stage." worried Foxy. "It wouldn't be good if someone found us all the way over here. It would be weird."

"Says the weirdo, you dumb fox! But you're right, we should get going. Err, not that I'm agreeing with you! I'm agreeing with what Freddy would say!" Everyone turned to look at Chica, whose circuits had started to heat up.

 _Perhaps we're acting a bit unusual since we've been shut off for a while. Foxy has been showing strong involvement. And Bonnie hasn't been crazy hyper like usual. However, I feel fine. So, Chica could have been damaged at some point during transport here. All four of us have some rips and tears. I hope not._

"Uh, exactly right Chica. You three go on ahead. You know how I like to analyze everything."

When Freddy's friends had left, he carefully pored over the ceiling, the walls, the floors... Two vents! The bear got down and stuck his head inside one. _I don't like this. It's a pretty tight squeeze. Plus there appears to be a camera further down the vent. Forget Foxy's scenario of being spotted in the office by a person, now THIS is WEIRD. I won't be crawling back in here._

Suddenly Freddy heard something that could only be described as staticky, garbled, and unnatural. He bumped his head while scrambling out of the vent. For a split second, he thought he saw **a face. A child's face, tears rolling down the cheeks...**

Shaken, Freddy ran down the hallway and back to their show stage.

 _ **No, it won't be theirs for long, Fazbear...**_

"Freddy, are you okay? Why were you running?" asked a concerned Chica. "I'm perfectly fine. Golden. I just thought I saw a kid, that's all. I haven't performed in so long, I'm hallucinating things!" Chica frowned and looked at Bonnie. "Maybe it's because of you. After I 'woke up' I thought I saw a pizza! And you were standing right next to me, Bonnie!" The purple bot tried to frown back, as best as he could without eyebrows. "That doesn't make any sense. How would I have affected Freddy if I wasn't standing next to him?"

As the two animatronics continued bickering, Foxy trotted over and came to a halt in front of Freddy. "Hey Freddy, we should leave those idiots to their duel and examine this space in front of us. It looks like there could be another room up here."

Although the bear didn't like to leave Bonnie and Chica like that, he figured the two robots wouldn't care about absorbing every detail into their digital maps. They would see everything eventually. So Freddy nodded to the Foxy and the two walked forward until the dark devoured them like a starved ghost, hidden from sight in its belly.

The pair came across a counter on their left. Shelves behind it were stuffed with plushes of the band. Foxy picked up a Freddy toy. "Aww, it looks just like you, Fazbear. Too bad I'm not up here. The kids would love me!" The fox set it down on the counter. "I wonder why I'm always by myself. To be honest, I don't know why the band needs two singers. It would be nice if I had you or Chica as a pirate with me."

Freddy patted him on the shoulder. "If I could make a request like that to the employees, then I would. You'll hang in there. We'll send messages in the day, and see each other at night."

In the communications hardware, they could send emotions too. And the fox and the bear shared a moment of happiness.

"Hey Freddy, why don't we go back to the stage? We can finish our expedition with Bonnie and Chica later. They MIGHT be done arguing and may be worried about us. And if they are, they'll be mad."

"Alright then Captain. Full speed ahead to shore!"

Caught up in conversation, the animatronics did not notice the box under the counter, nor did Freddy hear the strange sounds from before, which had returned.

 ** _It won't be yours for long... Children..._**

* * *

 **Two questions: is the story of a high quality so far, and do you have any ships so far? This isn't going to focus on romance but I might throw some in every once in a while. Anyways, reviews would be most greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews yet but getting seen by users from Australia and China is exciting too. Speaking of people outside my country, I recommend FNAF fans to deviantART's Myebi. She has the greatest fanart and the start of a fanfiction if you go far enough into her journal. Just wanted to make that shoutout to Mye :)**

* * *

The moon and the sun had begun trading places. Soft rays of light pushed aside the dark shadows. Freddy did not move. Bonnie did not move. Chica did not move. Foxy did not move. A human could come any time. There was no way to know what the day would bring. Whether workers would come in to finish unpacking or if the pizzeria was opening early. When the room was light enough to see the game area and kids's cove beyond, three men walked in. Each grabbed an animatronic, with Freddy left over. "Where are they taking you?" messaged Freddy. "The parts and service room," replied Bonnie. The bunny also sent the bear a scared feeling. The backroom was apparently giving off a creepy atmosphere. "One of them is coming for you. And they have a lot of tools and parts with them."

Soon Freddy had been retrieved and laid on the floor. Bonnie was positioned to sit upright. A man held a flashlight shining at the bot's face. "These guys don't really have a reason to be moving, but if they happen to wake up, the bright light will hold them in place." He used his red shirt to unscrew a bottle of chocolate milk. Red took a few swigs then set it down. Next a man wearing blue began to remove Bonnie's suit. "I doubt this retrofit is going to go well. I get that this new tech from Fazbear Entertainment is exciting, but what's the point if it adds so much bulk? These robots are going to need new suits not only for looks but to house this darn endoskeleton."

"Freddy, I'm scared. We're not supposed to have our suits off. What if Blue hurts me?" messaged Bonnie in a whimpering tone."

"It's okay. Blue is just going to do his job. It may hurt, but it's for your good."

Bonnie's joints in his arms and legs were tweaked for better mobility. As Blue predicted, the limbs were larger now. After some other minor repairs, he set down his tools, drank more chocolate milk, and gestured toward the third man, dressed in yellow. "Alright dude. It's time for the recognition software and database plugin." Yellow handed the equipment to Blue. Red had to back up from Bonnie to make room in front of the bot's head. The intensity of the flashlight lessened, allowing Bonnie to twitch. "Hold still, rabbit!" The tech was attached to the endoskeleton head. Yellow tried to put the suit back on Bonnie, but this proved difficult. But with a bit of stretching, the bunny was no longer bare, although the suit had ripped in some places due to the modifications.

The process was repeated for the chicken, fox, and bear. Freddy felt weird without his suit, and the new joints were stiff, but that was all the discomfort he experienced. He got lucky. Chica's head piece had suffered, as her teeth were sticking out. In addition, Foxy had twitched a lot during the procedure, causing Blue to accidentally tear more holes in his suit. And of course, Bonnie had been scared half to death.

Yellow took a picture of each of them with his cellphone. "I'll send these photos to the CEO and ask if he still wants replacement suits for these messed up robots. Personally, I think the company could do with some new characters." Red Blue and Yellow packed up their stuff and departed.

"Red left his darn drink in here." scoffed Foxy. "How unprofessional." That was a shame. Freddy wondered if he could call the man back. He hadn't used his voice box for a while but he could try. Milk was in the list of phrases they had. Why not?

"Milk! Milk! Milk!"

"Huh? What's that noise?" asked Red as Freddy continued his milk call. The bear stopped short when the guy came back into Parts and Service. "Oh look, I left this in here. Those animatronics weren't talking to me... were they?" Red noticed that Freddy was sitting upright and looking straight at him. "Creepy machines," he muttered as he grabbed his chocolate milk and quickly walked out the door.

A day or two passed. Foxy dealt with the retrofit surprisingly well, back on his feet before the rest of the robots. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy recovered later, in that order of course. Freddy decided to finish touring the restaurant. Arcade games were tested. Kids Cove, which appeared to be another party room at first, mystified Freddy since it was empty at the moment, except for a faux pile of presents. Once again, the box in prize corner was left unnoticed.

* * *

A man walked into the pizzeria, puffing a cigar. His jacket, a glossy purple, fluttered.

"The CEO sent me. He's far from satisfied with these junk piles."

"I figured that would be the case. Their ugliness is terrifying."

"Yeah yeah we know. What are we supposed to do with these guys?"

"CEO wants them scrapped. We'll salvage some of their innards and use em in the new line of animatronics."

"Freddy's is getting new robots?"

"That's what I was told. Big budget. They're going to be extra safe and kid friendly. Like I care about those brats, though."

"Alrighty then. We'll take care of this. You're going to be the night guard when the place opens, correct?"

"Yes sir. Away from those annoying kids and their nagging parents. I'll have some nice quality time with myself."

"Almost sounds like a vacation. Well, we should get to work. See yah later"

The man returned to his cigar and stepped out the same way he had floated in. Like a purple storm cloud.

 _We're going to be scrapped?_

Red prepared his flashlight. Yellow opened the tool box with a click. And Blue rolled up his sleeves.

Freddy was the first victim. They worked carefully, for he was still the lead mascot. He still demanded respect. But it felt like death, death all over again, but _when have I died before?_ Freddy's arms were numb, his knees aflame.

And he was lucky.

Chica no longer had hands to hold her beloved cupcake. Her beak gaped wide open, endo teeth spilling out. Her arms were paralyzed. Death again, somehow.

The men worked quicker. Foxy's limbs and torso were exposed. It was hard to say that he had a suit anymore. He spazzed out, feeling the terror experienced only by flesh and blood.

Blue was in a rush now, they all were, night was coming and they had lives to get back to! They didn't care about doing their job cleanly anymore. Not a shred of respect was left to give to the poor bunny being savagely operated on.

Bonnie lost an arm, and like Chica, he could no longer use his prop, his beautiful guitar. Even worse was the state of his face. It had been taken from him, ripped off. Of all the robots, Bonnie felt the strongest sensation of death.

All four were spazzing now. The flashlight was useless. The mechanics were more than alarmed by this point. Finished with Bonnie's scrapping, they hastily packed up the parts and left the pizzeria. The animatronics were on the edge of shutting down.

"AH! FREDDY! IT HURTS! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"I'M SORRY BONNIE! RELAX YOURSELF!"

"WHY WEREN'T WE GOOD ENOUGH? I'M NOT UGLY!"

"ARGH! I'LL DESTROY THAT PURPLE GUY!"

Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy went over that edge.

The four screamed their pain. RRRRAAAARRRRAAAAHHHH!

Foxy stiffened up, still standing. Chica crashed to the ground. Bonnie slid down, leaning against the wall. He cried out to Freddy a few more times then went slack.

Just before Freddy lost all thought, he saw two figures in the doorway. A tall elegant figure next to a slumped golden shape. Garbled voices whispered things he could not here. Did he recognize them? The voices got **louder** and **louder.** **We're sorry Fazbear...**

Freddy's head hit the floor with a loud thump.

* * *

 **Was the Puppet planning this scrapping? Or is it as powerless as Freddy? Maybe it's a mix of the two...**

 **The toys are coming...**


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...I can feel._

 _How can I feel? How can I when only just now I felt nothing? Could something possibly come from nothing? But no, there_ _was never nothing, there was always something. What is happening?_

Freddy snapped his eyes open. His cold body became warm. _I can see what I've been sensing. And somehow, I know where I am._ Freddy was on a stage. He was in a place that belonged to him. Him and the... others? Chica the chicken, Foxy the fox, and Bonnie the bunny. Freddy knew them without having met them. And they were waking up.

"Hi there Freddy!" messaged Bonnie. "Uh, hello," replied the bot. The animatronics all exchanged their greetings. These new characters acted as though they had known the place for years, moving confidently around the pizzeria. Their programming was, in this way, superior to the originals, who had to learn the who and where and why by themselves.

As much as Freddy didn't want to go into the room labeled 'Parts & Services' (it had the first door he'd ever seen and gave feelings of terror a robot shouldn't be able to detect), he knew that as the main mascot, he would have to see everything sometime. Including the older models sitting in the back. It was like shocking electricity.

The new Freddy stepped back and held his arms in front of his friends. "Everyone stand back. We don't know who they are."

The original fox managed to lift his head. His jaw hung limply. "Who... Who are you newcomers?" Foxy turned his neck sharply toward the Freddy on the floor. "Freddy, we have company! Fred... Freddy?" The fox sighed. "None of them have moved a metal ever since we got scrapped. The people were in such a hurry that they didn't shut me off properly."

The blue rabbit gasped. "Oh you poor thing, no wonder your costumes are so terrible!"

The chicken joined in the pity. "And it must have been so painful. Ugh, I can't even imagine it!"

The new fox however had much more helpful thoughts. "Um Freddy, should we look around and find some parts for them? That might help to wake them up." Freddy quickly agreed with the idea and scoured the other side of the room. There wasn't very much to work with, but all he could do was try. Using Foxy's direction, the new bots hooked up some internal components to the damaged ones. Luck seemed to be on their side.

The older models emitted a loud hum as their software booted up. Old Freddy's ears twitched, then flattened at the sight of the replacements. "It's alright Freddy. These bots were kind enough to fix us." Foxy assured. The bear turned to the four capable of standing. "I see. Thank you. Why don't you tell us about yourselves and how you got here?" Interupting this prompt, Bonnie and Chica awoke, exclaiming at this and their counterparts. Thankfully the two calmed down rather quickly.

"Why don't we sit down too? I think we might spend some time story telling." suggested the white fox. "Yes, so we can see eye to eye." added the old Bonnie, using his remaining hand to motion them to sit. "Um, well, I don't really have much of a story to tell," stammered the red cheeked Freddy. _How can I describe this to them?_ "At first I felt nothing, then a little whisper of something, and then my eyes opened." He stared into space, maybe at the checkerboard on the walls. "When my friends woke up, we already knew each other. This pizzeria was already our home. I think the only thing we didn't know about was you four back here."

New Bonnie beamed and clapped. "Beautiful story, Fred! I couldn't have crafted such a piece!" Scowling, the old Foxy messaged the new one saying "I could definitely have crafted one." "Ha, yeah, I think all the rest of us could." he responded. Meanwhile, the two bunnies had randomly begun squabbling over which Freddy was better. Confusion was an understatement.

"You're so stupid! I don't even know what you're trying to say, you blue butt!"

"Well it's not my fault we have TWO bears named Freddy, lost face!"

The older bear interrupted them. "Stop fighting like children. Although you have brought to my attention a good point. We need a way to tell ourselves apart."

"I could give you nicknames!" exclaimed new Chica.

 _Oh no. There's no telling what she'd come up with._ "Actually Chica, I think the Freddy that was here first should decide what to name _us_. He deserves to."

The bear in question blinked, surprised. "Well, you're the leader I guess. So... hmm. You're very shiny. And very flexible. It reminds me of something the children would carry around. Played with. They brought them from home, they were... toys! Yes! You remind me of their toys!"

 _So... Toy Freddy?_

"Oh, I think I remember too! That's great Freddy. We'll call our new friends the toys." Chica added. Foxy and Bonnie nodded in agreement. The toys all looked at each other. "So, now that we have that problem out of the way, I want you to tell us YOUR story" declared Toy Freddy.

Freddy tried to sit up straighter, but nearly fell back over. "Heh, I guess I'll start the story with this: I'm not going to be able to function well unless my legs get replaced. But when we first woke up on stage, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and I were perfectly mobile. Although we had a few rips and tears, and a stiff joint or two. We were first built several years ago to entertain families at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Yep, it was named after me. Bonnie and Chica sang with me on stage. Foxy had his own attraction on the side.

"It was pretty nice for the most part, but something happened... I'm not sure exactly what. I don't remember everything from back then. But it made a lot of people upset. So the owners ended up abandoning that pizzeria, built this one, and tried to improve us. Obviously that didn't work, so mechanics came for scrapping, and probably gave you toys some of our parts. I don't what would have happened if you hadn't found us."

Once again, Toy Bonnie had been enthralled by a story. "What a fascinating history you have. I'm so sorry for considering you as inferior. Bonnie, we won't have any more banter about someone being better, right?"

"Oh of course not! Besides, how could I argue with a rabbit with such perfect eyebrows?"

"Why thank you! Wait a minute," Toy Bonnie paused. He crawled over to Bonnie and grasped his ear. "I knew you looked soft. I wish I could be soft!"

 _I brushed against Foxy earlier. He WAS soft,_ Toy Freddy pondered.

The chickens had been watching the exchange. "Aw, I'm so glad they're getting along now, aren't you?" "Oh yes. So nice!"

The compliments continued. "But Toy Bonnie, you have to remember that you'll be walking around with kids. And children can be rough. Your glossy blue casing is going to come in handy. I wish I had something similar when I was working!"

The two foxes had also begun chatting. "So you used to be a pirate?" asked Toy Foxy. "Darn right I was. I could take the kids on adventures across the oceans without ever leaving the room!" "That sounds quite exciting. It sounds like a nice role. I don't know if I'm anyone in particular. Kids Cove, the room I'll perform in, doesn't have any clues. It just looks like the rest of the restaurant, pretty decorations and gift boxes, rather sickening in my opinion. I already have to deal with having pink all over my face."

Foxy started to send another message but stopped short. Pink ears. Pink snout. Pink around the eyes. Nail polish. Lipstick?! "Say, Toy Foxy, I feel like this a weird question but... were you programmed as a boy or a girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know the difference? What does your programming say?"

"I'm aware of the difference. I didn't know that was programmed. It doesn't specify. But surely I'm a male. I mean, I'm another version of you."

Toy Freddy was glad Foxy asked. Because honestly, he hadn't been too sure either.

"Hey, the toys should probably get back to the stage," advised Freddy, "before the sun rises."

"I'll gather them up soon." acknowledged Toy Freddy. "But let's give them a few minutes. They're enjoying each other's company."

"You are right. This is certainly an occasion for us. Even Foxy's being social."

The animatronics continued to sit on the floor of Parts and Service. Each pair was a reflection of a reflection. Eventually the messages sent trickled down. The toys arose, said their goodbyes, and trekked back to the show stage.

The robots watched the sun rise, the doors open, employees then customers arrive. So wonderful. Such a paradise.

But night fell. In darkness they would learn that paradise evaporated.

Prison.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. This has been my busiest summer. Unfortunately school will impact like a meteor, and updates will be few and far between.**

 **With motivation from friends and fans, the story will keep growing.**

 ** _offline till next time_**


End file.
